We Left Them Behind
by Petchricor
Summary: *SPOILER WARNING! S11E18* The team mourn as the rocks block their path to Wash and Sarge *originally published on my DA account*


**Just something I got from watching the latest episode tonight. I screamed when Wash got shot, honestly I did. WARNING: FEELS IMBOUND**

* * *

Tucker sat on the ground, arms stretched out behind him as he stared at the sealed exit with his jaw slacked and his eyes open wide. Simmons and the others stood behind him in the same shock, with the exception of Felix, who stood staring blankly at the rocks that blocked the path in or out. He turned his back to it.

"Let's get out of here, we can't do anything," Felix told them and started to walk away, but stopped when he didn't hear them following them. He turned to see that they hadn't moved and sighed softly before sitting on a rock, letting them take a moment to morn their leaders. The silence was thick and sad, it covered the whole cave with a tension the Felix swore he could reach out and touch it was so taunt.

"WASHINGTON!" Felix nearly leaped off his seat at Caboose screech and looked over at see as Tucker walked over to the soldier, grabbing him in a tight hug as he began to cry. "Why does this always happen?! I get attached to someone and they leave me! Why?!" Tucker held Caboose to him as the younger man just kept crying loudly in his helmet, his body shaking violently with every sob.

Grif feel to the floor at stared at the rocks before him in silence. 'No one's gonna kill 'em but me!' Grif's gaze shifted down to the ground and he resisted the urge to sniffle as the tears trailed down his cheeks. They were all without their leaders, both lost behind the rocks before them and probably never to be seen again. He gritted his teeth tight and squeezes his eyes shut, trying to stop his shoulders from shaking from the sobs he was trapping within his throat.

"Grif?" Simmons knelt down beside his fellow soldier and put a hand on his shoulder, making him tense. Grif let out a very soft, quiet sob and Simmons winced, the tears that lay against his eyelashes less important to him now. "Oh, Grif." Simmons hugged his friend from the side and Grif gripped the arm laying across his collar bone tight and let himself release very soft sobs.

Donut stood with his head hung as he watched them all. Simmons looked over at him and beckoned him over to them. Donut didn't hesitate as he ran over to them and sat beside Simmons, who wrapped an arm around him and pulled both of his fellow Reds to him. He looked up as someone tapped him to see Tucker looking down at them with an arm wrapped around Caboose.

"Mind if we join you?" his voice was quiet and filled with sadness. Simmons smiled softly behind his helmet and shook his head, gesturing for the two to join them. "Thanks." Caboose sat next to Donut and the two wrapped their arms around each other while Grif and Tucker did the same on the other end of the small half-circle they had made together. They all just cried softly and quietly together, none feeling awkward or embarrassed as they mourned the leaders they may never see again.

Felix stared at the Sim. Troopers as they sat with their arms around each other, soft crying noises being heard from the group. He watched them a moment longer before standing up and walking out of the cave. Two soldiers were jogging toward him and he puts his hands up.

"Sir, we need to see the Simulation Troopers, the General-"

"Can learn how to be patient," Felix snapped at them. "They just lost their leaders to Locus, let them mourn before throwing them into this shit." The two soldiers nodded and turned to leave. Felix watched them go and sighed, sitting just outside the cave to wait for them to exit, though he doubted it would be anytime soon.

Tucker looked over as Donut and Caboose headed out of the cave, both with their arms still around each other as they whispered back and forth about something. After a few moments Grif and Simmons stood and turned to leave, Simmons hesitated.

"Tucker?" he questioned, Grif stopping and turning to look at him too.

"I'll be along in a moment, just wanna gather my thoughts," Tucker whispered, keeping the sad tone from his voice as best he could. Grif and Simmons nodded and both left. The minute the footsteps stopped Tucker stared down at the ground be quietly cried to himself. He would never do it in front of anyone, not even if his life depended on it, but he couldn't have held it in much longer.

It was because of Wash's training that he was able to shut down that computer and get Freckles up and running. All he had ever done was complain and make smart remarks about it all, never once even thinking about how it could come in handy like Wash had told him. He had debated jokingly with himself about thanking Wash and now, as he sat here wondering if he'd ever see him again, he wished he had thanked him. Not just for the training but for sticking around no matter how bad it got, he stuck around even longer than most ever had and Tucker was honestly going to miss him.

Tucker was knocked out of his thoughts as two very strong arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind and held him tight. Tucker recognized the armor color right away and grabbed the arms sadly. Caboose held him close.

"We'll see him again," Caboose whispered. "We're not that unlucky." Tucker nodded and the two stood. Walking out of the cave and prepared to do anything to get their friends back.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day!  
Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


End file.
